Brain Freeze
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's Saturday afternoon and Hunter's brain is hurting due to a dastardly snowcone he ate. What will Ashlynn do to ease his pain away? Fluffy Huntlynn one-shot drabble.


**"Brain Freeze"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High or it's characters. The webtoon, characters and the book are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. I figured I'd do this little Ashlynn/Hunter drabble for fun, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was a wonderful Saturday afternoon for Hunter Huntsman. Since there was no school today, why not spend the rest of his afternoon with his secret girlfriend and daughter of Cinderella, Ashlynn Ella? After all, she decided to take a break from working inside the Glass Slipper, just to spend the entire afternoon with him.

And what a better way to spend an afternoon than to take an ordinary walk around town square? It was very more romantic and it's was more quiet.

"Mmmmmmmm," Hunter replied, smelling the fresh air, "Feels very fresh out here, doesn't it."

"It does." Ashlynn nodded, "It's almost like taking a nice shower."

"Heck, it's so nice and cool around here, I wouldn't even wanna take a shower." Hunter smirked.

Suddenly, Ashlynn started laughing at that comment. But then, the two shared a laugh together. Like if nothing was gonna stop them.

That was until Ashlynn laid her green eyes on a snowcone cart.

"Oh my god." She gasped in awe, "Hunter, can we get a snowcone?"

"Geez, I don't know..." Hunter said, thinking second thoughts.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Ashlynn spoke with her eyelashes fluttering on and on again.

In Hunter's case, how can he say no to a pretty woman like that, especially with those fluttering eyelashes of hers. Luckily, Hunter really liked that innocence in her.

"Okay, let's go get one." Hunter smirked, "But only if I choose the flavor."

Immediately, both Hunter and Ashlynn approached the snowcone vendor with ease.

"Hi, what would you like today?" The vendor said.

"Just two cherry snowcones, nothing special." Hunter asked.

"Comin' right up!"

As the vendor was busy getting their snowcones, Ashlynn started to rest on Hunter's shoulder as if he was some sort of pillow. Hunter felt his entire body purr like a dainty little kitty sitting on her master's lap. Smiling sweetly down at Ashlynn, it warmed the Huntsman's heart instantly.

"Okay, here ya go." The vendor said, right before giving the lovebirds their snowcones, "Two cherry snowcones on the go!"

After paying for their snowcones, Hunter and Ashlynn continued their little walk with their fruity ice in hand.

"To us?" Hunter said, raising his snowcone.

"To us." Ashlynn raised hers as well.

And then, they both shared a huge bite of their cherry-flavored snowcone. The two felt the adrenaline rush of cherries surging all throughout their tongues and teeth.

It all looked good until Hunter's skull started to cringe, therefore turning his entire brain into a big block of ice.

"Oww!" Hunter cried out in pain.

"What's the matter, Hunter?" Ashlynn said in concern.

"It-it-it's brain freeze!" Hunter cried out while shivering, "Brain freeze, I t-t-tell ya!"

"Well, you should've taken a smaller bite instead." Ashlynn informed him.

"Well, I didn't..." He said, shaking his head.

"Have you ever tried rubbing your forehead, just to ease the pain?" Ashlynn suggested.

"N-n-no." He sighed.

However, the pain to Hunter's brain was getting as worse as he expected. It hurt so much like being run over by a carriage or having to be stuck in the cord with your special 'parts' being freezed off your entire body.

"Okay, n-n-now it's getting worse, Ashlynn." Hunter said, shivering to death, "I may have taken t-t-too much a big bite. C-c-can you help me out?"

What on earth could Ashlynn even do? Would she find some miracle by finding a bucket of hot water and pouring it inside her boyfriend's mouth? No, that would hurt Hunter's brain of course, concerning the intensely hot steam. Maybe put Hunter in a warm fireplace. That would be a very good idea, but since it was only the spring, that was out of the question.

So there was only one thing Ashlynn thought of in mind.

As Hunter was still holding his brain for life, Ashlynn came up to him...

...

...

...and planted a sweet kiss around Hunter's cherry-scented lips.

This forced Hunter's eyes to bulge out of his head in surprise. Suddenly, the pain that surrounded his skull started to dissolve, therefore getting rid of his brain freeze instantly. Obviously, this wasn't the cure to get rid of brain freeze, but Ashlynn always thought a kiss would solve everything. And quite frankly, it worked on Hunter.

Breaking off the kiss, Ashlynn looked right at him with such sweet splendor.

"So, did that help?" She smiled to him.

Suddenly, Hunter felt his brain again. This time, it wasn't as sore as he thought. Well, it was a little sore, but it helped ease the pain a lot.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded. "You know, come to think of it, that actually felt pretty good. If I do get brain freeze again, can you come do that more often?"

"I'll definitely agree to it, Hunter." Ashlynn nodded as well.

From there, the two continued their walk together, obviously to spend the rest of their afternoon.

* * *

**Okay, I never thought of that before.**

**I have to say that I loved the part where Ashlynn was pleading to Hunter just to get a snowcone, obviously because of her fluttering eyelashes. She's very cute when she's like this, especially if she's like Fluttershy-cute.**

**Anyway, I've got nothing to say from here, so don't be afraid to give me feedback if ya can! ^_^**


End file.
